Rin and Izumo: To the end
by enderbronie
Summary: Hello, this is my first time writing fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it. It will be fairly short and please pm me if you can give me any tips, or things you did or didn't like about it. I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as I can. The second chapter will he fairly short. I have recently moved across the country and will he very busy for a while.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up feeling especially tired, looking at my clock which informed me I was late as I redundantly was. I rushed to put on my clothes while I reached for my toothbrush at the same time. I was ready in two minutes, and thanks to the key I "borrowed" from nii-chan, I was only two doors away from class, which began as soon as I sat down. I was panting from the rush and fear of being scolded by my twin brother. I sat down and went through my regular routine: dozing off in class, trying my best to pay attention, going off to missions, and above all, protecting Izumo. I'm not sure how or when it happened, but I began to fall in love with her. However, I'm not good with girls, as much as I say I am. I don't get shy or embarrassed, I just haven't the slightest clue what to do when I like one, as I have never liked another girl before. What if this isn't even being in love? Has my sophomoric adolescent mind led me to be this naive? Maybe it's just since I haven't had a crush before, I am assuming this is love. Whatever it is I'm feeling, I know I want to be with her.

Today, we were sent on a mission to a forest we went to for one of our first missions. Apparently, the moth demon had somehow returned, more powerful and seeking revenge on all humans. Some stayed behind so it was only Bon, Koneko, Izumo and I. We searched for ten hours, and nothing was found, so we decided to set up camp. We decided to take turns in taking watch in pairs, in case one fell asleep. Bon and Koneko watched first, as they knew their chanting would strengthen the shield and also destroy any demons to pass through the shield. I quickly fell asleep in my tent, only to he awoken by a small noise I instinctively pulled out my sword and pointed it at where the noise was coming from. What I saw was the last thing I would've expected; Izumo was on her back staring at me with fear as my sword was inches from touching her delicate, smooth skin. "What the hell are you doing here?", I said as I slid my sword back into it's sheath.

"Huh?... oh, I um, just wanted to make sure an idiot like you hadn't already been attacked"

"Why would you in any way care for my well being?"

"Well.. erm .. cuz...oh, cuz I might get points taken off on this mission"

"You're a very bad liar. Now tell me the truth."

"I, well..." she muttered almost whisper like, "... I got scared... and you can always handle yourself... and I thought you would be able to...protect me if a demon came."

I could not believe what I was hearing; the brave confident Izumo, coming to me . It was funny, yet heartwarming, knowing the one I loved came to me of all people for protection.

I blushed, but couldn't help but let out a short laugh. Not because she was being cowardly, but because of how cute she was.

"Hey! That does not leave this tent….. so, can I stay here until it's our shift?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

I set up another sleeping bag for her on the other side of the tent, and after saying goodnight, went back to sleep. A while later I was awoken by a slight tapping. I assumed it was Bon who was going to tell me it was our shift, but when I turned over, I saw one of the most pleasant surprises of my life; Izumo's face was only an inch from mine. I was about to back away, but I didn't want to risk waking her up. How could I? She looked absolutely beautiful. I guess she moved around, she eventually ended up here. Just before I closed my eyes once again, I heard her mutter in her sleep,"...ugh…love you….handsome….dumbass….caring…..demon….don't care.."

My eyes widened as I felt my heart lift and a smile spread wide from ear to ear. 'SHE LOVES ME!' I yelled internally.

I knew we might not have another chance to be alone in an enclosed place again, so I quickly thought of the sweetest, and cutest things to do and say.

I softly shook her shoulder to wake her up. She quickly realized how close she was to me, and backed away with pink cheeks. "What do you want? And why were you so close to me"

"What were you dreaming about?"

The second i uttered those words, she knew it was embarrassing as her eyes opened wide, her pupils dilated, and she averted her gaze from mine.

"Did you know that you mumbled in your sleep?", I said a little singy-songy.

Her eyes widened somehow more, and quickly looked at me and said, "What did you hear?!"

"Aha! So it was embarrassing."

"It's none of your business."

"Oh really? Well this, as you say, handsome-dumbass-caring-person-whom-you-don't-care is-a-demon-and-you-love begs to differ."

She instantly transcended from pink cheeks to and almost entire red face. She looked away, too embarrassed to look me in the eye. She started running to the doorway, but not before I grabbed her wrist, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I love you too!" Her eyes lit up, in my opinion, more than the radiant shining of the sun itself. She smiled as we both slowly leaned in for a kiss. Right as our lips were about to touch, there was a huge woosh above us, as the tent was ripped off the ground and thrown by what I soon saw was the giant moth.


	2. Chapter 2

Without letting go of Izumo's wrist, I quickly grabbed the handle of my sword, unsheathed it, and got into attack mode. They say you're at your strongest when you're protecting the ones you love. And damn, is it true. The blue flames did not only light my head and tail this time, but completely engulfed my body, reaching up to Izumo. Thankfully, I had already reached the level of control where my flames won't hurt someone unless I want them to. Still holding her, I put her behind me and roared at the moth as an attempt to intimidate it. As I said earlier, I was protecting Izumo, and my power had intensified so much, the roar not only scared it but pushed it back a good twenty yards. I turned around and looked Izumo in the eyes, "I'll be right back, I promise I won't let you die."

"Be careful!"

Before she could do anything to stop me, I let go of her, and jumped off the ground, and thrust my sword right into the moth's head. It screeched in pain with a blood curdling sound that can't be described by words. It fell to the ground, as I pulled the sword out and went back to Izumo. She jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me. "You're gonna have to stop scaring me like that." I wrapped mine around her as well. "Heh, I can't promise that." The next thing I felt was something wrap around my leg. I looked down, and the moth was still alive and pulled me towards it before I could do anything. He hit me in the head which knocked me unconscious, and I didn't wake up for what seemed like a couple of hours. When I woke up, the camp was destroyed and there was no one in sight.

"IZUMO. BON. KONEKO. IZUMO"

I yelled and called out for them for a good ten minutes while searching through the forest, but none of them were to be found. I searched for hours on end, determined to find them and destroy that moth once and for all. Finally I found what was a small cave on the side of a cliff, and quickly jumped into it. I heard something from the end of the cave. "R-ri….Rin." it was Izumo! I ran towards her and finally see her silhouette. Just as i was about to see her, I realized…. that wasn't Izumo. "Her" silhouette quickly rushed at me and formed into that demon moth as it lashed at me with its claw-like legs. I reached for my handle but not in time, for it had already jabbed at my stomach, penetrating my skin and pushing me back. With the little strength I still had, I unsheathed my sword and got ready to attack once more. Then I remembered, he took my friends, and above all, Izumo. Once again my flames engulfed my body, completely illuminating the cave. My wound healed almost instantaneously, as I lashed at the demon. It maneuvered its way around me, as it once again atteptes to jab me with its leg, which I blocked. We fought for a good twenty minutes before we both started losing some stamina. But I had to stay strong. I had to, for Izumo. Even if this thing was stronger than me, that won't make me fight for her any less. I would fight to the end of time for her. T

he moth stopped fighting suddenly, and began to laugh. "WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY?!"

"You think you can save them." It spread its wings, revealing each of my friends stuck to them, all of them unconscious.


End file.
